


Posession

by shuujinkos



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dubious Consent, I'm so sorry, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sleep blowjobs?, Slight suffocation?, Somnophilia, this is so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujinkos/pseuds/shuujinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolo realised it from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posession

Lelouch vi Britannia was a man who, once he had his mind set on something, that was the end of it. It would happen, whether the world wanted it to or not. He was majorly accustomed to everything going his way; whether it be the original plan or the goal is achieved on accident, Lelouch's goal was practically word of god. He had this uncanny way of always, always, always winning. He was so careful, so calculated, so cautious.

It had been in Rolo's best interest to trip him up.

Of course, as Rolo grew closer to Lelouch, that interest had blurred and eventually disappeared. now, all Rolo wanted to do was please lelouch, in whatever way he could. All he wanted was to make sure this man achieved every single one of his goals.

Rolo twirled the locket he had been given for his birthday between his fingers; it hung from his phone at any given time, as the most precious thing he'd ever received _—_ considering it was one of the only things he had ever received. Lelouch had given it to him, and it was at that very moment that Rolo knew he was doomed. From the very start, Rolo knew that he was going to dedicate his life to Lelouch.

An idle thought to pop it open crossed his mind, but he refrained; someone else could have been in the clubhouse after all. Rolo sighed and folded one of his legs over the other, casting a tired glance towards the door. Lelouch should have been returning home at any moment. Though, that was a laughable idea; the clubhouse was no home to Lelouch vi Britannia. As soon as he knew he was in the clear he would just disappear again.

Rolo clicked his tongue and slowly lead his gaze from the door to the window. Lelouch's double life was something he was tasked with protecting. It was his absolute duty, for the moment, to make sure that everything about the two of them was completely ordinary. He was not permitted with a single slip up.

Not that he would slip up in the first place.

The door clicked open and Rolo almost jumped out of his seat, jerking his head forehead towards the door with narrowed eyes. A worn down Lelouch stood in the door way, and for a brief moment Rolo could see nothing in violet eyes. It almost made him shudder. Life sprung into Lelouch not a second after the door tapped the wall and he strode in, closing the door behind him. He unbuttoned the top of his uniform and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"How was your day at school, big brother?" asked Rolo as he stood, stepping around the chair with his hands clasped in front of him.

"A well rested day, Rolo," said Lelouch in a voice as light as air, flashing him a quick smile. It was warm, and it made Rolo feel warm enough to smile himself. Rolo laughed.

"You're not supposed to sleep in school, brother."

"Sleeping is better than not going at all, hm, Rolo?"

Rolo's eyes squinted shut as he laughed, covering his mouth shyly. He nodded and when he willed his eyes to open again they looked anywhere but Lelouch. He was wandering around the room, seemingly aimless, but nothing Lelouch did was purposeless. He stopped dead in his tracks and finished unbuttoning his uniform to throw the jacket aside. Lelouch had no qualms changing in front of Rolo, though he usually tended to not change at the clubhouse.

Rolo could only assume club activities were done for the day.

"You're going, then, brother?"

"Hm?" Lelouch turned around to look at him, hands slowly fidgeting with a button in the middle of his shirt. Rolo shook his head dismissively and closed the space between them. He shooed Lelouch's hands away and swiftly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Lelouch didn't even flinch.

"You'll come later when it's safe, Rolo," said Lelouch, slipping his arms out of his shirt and striding over to his closet. Rolo nodded obediently. He watched Lelouch, admiring his lithe figure and his pale, perfect skin. The small of his back, how he stood with one hip slightly popped. Rolo averted his eyes with blush dusting across his cheeks, though not fast enough for Lelouch to not catch him. Without finishing dressing himself, Lelouch came over to him and put on a worried face.

"Are you alright, Rolo? Your face is red," said Lelouch in a voice that didn't match his face. Rolo stammered before settling on a nervous nod, pointedly staring at the ground. Lelouch's hand came to his forehead and he flinched away. "Rolo?"

"I'm fine, big brother. You should get going." Rolo turned on his heel to hide his embarrassment. Lelouch's eyes drifted towards the clock before he made a noise of agreement. He hurriedly dressed himself, and the door clicked shut before Rolo could take two breaths.

  
They returned together, as per usual. Rolo's "real" mission was to report if Lelouch showed signs of regaining his memory, but that was a mission he had already failed. However, he still remained close to Lelouch and their little facade went on. So of course, they had to appear close, and he had to at least act like he was monitoring Lelouch at all times.

More often than not, they shared Lelouch's bed; Rolo felt all too dirty sleeping in Nunnally's bed. For whatever reason, he could hardly bring himself to step foot in that room. Maybe he was psyching himself out, or maybe the dread he was feeling had a purpose. Whatever it was, Rolo avoided Nunnally's room like the plague.

Getting ready for bed was quiet. They brushed their teeth together, changing into their pyjamas together, and Rolo slid into bed while Lelouch turned off the light. Lelouch was always quick to fall asleep, most likely from running himself exhausted. It took Rolo a while to realise that even though he slept in class, Lelouch's life was stressful enough for him to be tired all the time still. Rolo watched him sleep for most of the night, watching his chest rise and fall steadily, listening to his breathing. Most nights it lulled Rolo to sleep, but tonight, all he could think about was Lelouch's body _—_ a beautiful expanse of pale skin.

He had recognised his attraction to Lelouch very early on. He adored this man, who spoke so kindly to him, and treated him like a real person. He adored Lelouch as a brother, as a partner, as a companion _—_ but he also longed for Lelouch's heart and Lelouch's body. He was obssessed with Lelouch. He was indeed a teenager, but for his whole life he had never met someone to stir such feelings in him.

Slowly sitting up in bed was his first mistake. He shouldn't have moved at all. Yet there he was, hovering over Lelouch, hands on either side of his head. The shifting weight made Lelouch's head turn slightly, and his hair shifted across his pretty, peaceful face. Rolo felt his stomach drop. He gently brushed Lelouch's bangs out of his face slightly before setting his hand to his cheek. Rolo stroked his thumb over the soft skin on his face ever so gently.

Lelouch's breathing didn't even change.

Rolo's breath hitched as the gears in his head stopped turning. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Lelouch's, kissing him softly. He would have never thought that a situation like this would be his first kiss. Rolo pulled up after a brief moment and searched Lelouch's face. He hadn't stirred at all.

Swallowing thickly with a blush tinting his face red, Rolo maneuvered himself under the blankets. He moved slowly, cautiously, soundlessly as to not disturb Lelouch's sleep. He let his eyes adjust under the blanket; Rolo moved down, down, until he was face to face with Lelouch's slightly exposed stomach. An innocently exposed stretch of skin that made Rolo's skin prickle. He exhaled softly.

Rolo scooted down once more and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Lelouch's pants, gently pulling and pulling until he had exposed Lelouch's cock. He hesitated for a brief moment, but his body all but shut down. He took Lelouch's soft cock into his hands and kissed the head. Lelouch shifted and made a quiet noise but did not wake up. Rolo took his cock into his mouth, working him until his cock was hard. He shifted a little to angle himself better. Lelouch's breathing was slightly faster, but he still hadn't woke up.

Bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the head, sucking gently, humming softly; nothing was pulling Lelouch from his slumber. He only moaned and squirmed in his sleep, fingers twitching. Rolo felt so dirty, but he couldn't stop. Lelouch's cock twitched in his mouth and Rolo stuffed the whole thing in as he came. He pulled up and couldn't help but cough and gag, wheezing gently.

The blanket lifted off him and Rolo felt all the blood drain from his face. He forced himself to look Lelouch in the eyes; he held the blanket in one hand and he was sitting up, leaning on his other elbow. His cheeks were red, and his breathing was a little uneven.

"Rol-"

"I can explain...!"

Lelouch's mouth shut with an audible click as Rolo's thoughts scrambled around. He sat up and away from Lelouch, trying to think of an explanation. What was he was supposed to say? 'My body was moving on it's own'? 'Sorry big brother your dick just looked really tasty'? Rolo sat with his mouth open, not saying anything and his face reddening with every second that passed. Rolo hung his head, covering his face in his hands.

"I-I, I'm sorry," said Rolo weakly, shoulders slumping. He could feel Lelouch's gaze on him and it made him want to shrink into himself and disappear.

"That's not an explanation at all, Rolo," said Lelouch in his usual calm, airy tone. Rolo forced himself, again, to look at Lelouch. His breathing was measured and his face was no longer red. He was looking at Rolo with calm, steady eyes. It felt like they could look right through him. Rolo slowly folded his hands in his lap.

"H-how...long were you awake...?" asked Rolo shakily.

"The whole time." Rolo froze and his face burned bright red. The whole time? And he hadn't said anything? Rolo wanted to cry. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Lelouch sat up and reached out for him. Rolo flinched. Lelouch's hand settled in his hair and ruffled it. "What's wrong, Rolo? Your face is all red."

Rolo stared at Lelouch with incredulous eyes. Lelouch was...His head hurt. He was such a confusing man. Rolo felt almost toyed with. He huffed softly and shied away from Lelouch's hand, hugging his arms to himself.

"Should I return the favour, Rolo? Or would you like to do something else?" Lelouch's voice was soft, alluring, and all too calm. His hand settled on Rolo's cheek, stroking it softly, and Rolo's brain appeared to shut down momentarily. What was Lelouch talking about? Do something else? Rolo couldn't figure out how to breathe for a moment.

"Big brother...What...?" Lelouch laughed softly and smiled at him, so sweetly, and it almost pained Rolo to look at him. In the dark, with moonlight pouring in, he looked like a damn angel.

"Do you need me to repeat myself?" Rolo shook his head.

"I...am just having trouble processing this _—_ you're not. Mad or disgusted with me?" Lelouch shook his head. His hand slid from Rolo's cheek, and his index finger tilted his chin up. Lelouch brought his face closer, his breath fanned over Rolo's face, and Rolo couldn't hold back. He pulled Lelouch to him by his slender waist and kissed him. Lelouch didn't hold him, or kiss back. He hungrily pressed into Lelouch, kissing him hard and desperately.

When their lips parted, Rolo's breath was shaking.

"Your offer," started Rolo, locking eyes with Lelouch. "H-how far...?" Lelouch laughed very gently and tilted his head to the side.

"How far do you want to go, Rolo?"

A thousands responses ran through Rolo's head. Lelouch looked so sincere it was making him unable to function correctly. Was he dreaming? He had to have been. Lelouch would never act like this to him. He looked around nervously before his eyes settled back on Lelouch. He looked the same. Inconspicuously, Rolo pinched himself, again and again. Nothing.

He took a breath.

"I want to have sex, big brother."

Lelouch's lip twitched, and his face paled a little.

"D-don't call me that when you say stuff like that..." Rolo blinked, realised the implications, and his stomach dropped. Of course he shouldn't call Lelouch like that if he was viewing him in a sexual light. How could he bring himself to call him 'Lelouch', though? Since assuming his role as Lelouch's little brother, he hadn't called him his name to his face once.

Rolo swallowed.

"Th-then...I want to have sex...L-Lelouch." Lelouch smiled softly, at him, right at him, and Rolo wanted to melt. Lelouch pulled him closer and tilted his head up. He didn't kiss him _—_ Rolo realised very quickly that Lelouch would not kiss him unless he initiated it himself.

Slowly they lay down, Rolo kissing Lelouch feverishly while Lelouch's hands roamed his body. They unbuttoned each other's pyjama shirts, tossing them aside. Rolo stared for the longest time at Lelouch's chest, his waist, and his hips, drinking in the sight of his pale skin. He pulled Lelouch down, closer to him, and ran his fingers down Lelouch's back. He shuddered.

Lelouch sat up slightly, staring him down for just a moment with narrowed, violet eyes. Rolo suppressed a shiver under that gaze which held so much contempt for just a single moment. Lelouch sat up more, on his knees, and the look was gone.

"Roll over, on your stomach," said Lelouch softly, yet his words rung as loud as an alarm in Rolo's ears. Heart pounding, he obediently rolled on to his stomach. Lelouch hovered over him and pulled him up, not quite on his knees, by his hip. Rolo made a noise in the back of his throat and squirmed slightly. Lelouch rolled his hips against him and his hand settled on the back of his head, pushing his face into the pillow. Rolo clenched at the sheets.

Lelouch pulled Rolo's shorts and underwear down around his knees and straightened himself slightly. He slid his own pants down enough to expose his semi-hard cock. His lip twitched. Rolo squirmed back against him and Lelouch closed his eyes, sighing softly. He leaned over, pressing Rolo harder into the bed, and rummaged around in his bedside table drawer for a moment.

Lube would be enough. He let up on Rolo to squirt lubricant into his hand and slick it on himself. He wiped his hand on the back of his pants and held on to Rolo's hips with both hands.

He pressed the tip in and Rolo tensed up, choking on his spit. Lelouch frowned, leaning over Rolo and gripping his hair tightly. He yanked him up while simultaneously thrusting his hips all the way forward. Rolo cried out, shuddering and shaking, almost clawing at the air. Lelouch pulled him all the way upright to speak in his ear.

"Now, now, Rolo...It's not so bad," said Lelouch in a soft, soothing voice. Tears pricked Rolo's eyes and he held on to Lelouch's wrists; one gripping his hair and the other on his hip. "You have to be nice and quiet for me." Rolo nodded with a pathetic whimper. Lelouch whispered 'good boy' in his ear before shoving him back down into the mattress, hard. Rolo held back a yelp and just gripped at the sheets, trying his best to ignore the pain.

Lelouch stared down Rolo's back and smirked slightly to himself. Hand firmly pressing Rolo into the mattress, he dug his nails into Rolo's hip to pull out and then thrust back in quick and hard. Rolo muffled himself with the pillow, trying, trying, trying not to cry. Lelouch fucked him rough and fast, hardly letting him breath. He leaned over him, whispering kind, soft words into his ears. Praising him.

It was all Rolo needed.

He came without Lelouch even needing to touch him, moaning shamelessly into the drool stained pillow his face hadn't left. He gasped and moaned, back arching and his entire body shaking. Lelouch kissed his temple and then leaned up, gripping his hips with both hand. His thrusts became uneven and erratic, and he let out a single moan as he came inside Rolo. Lelouch weakly thrusted a few more times before pushing all the way in. He wrapped his arms around Rolo's waist and pulled him up, sitting down on the bed cross legged, Rolo still sat on his cock.

Rolo gasped and wheezed, blurry eyed and exhausted. He leaned back against Lelouch, panting and trying to calm himself. Lelouch leaned into his ear, petting the side of his head gently.

"You belong to me, Rolo...Your life, your body, they belong to me."

All Rolo could offer was a nod and a weak, "Yes, big brother."

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL SO DIRTY...IM SORRY WORLD, IM SORRY DAD. lulurolo is actually my favourite code geass pairing im so sorry


End file.
